Torn Between Love & Hate
by TheChosenKid
Summary: Sequel to "Luke Skywalker". Two weeks passed since that case and Kat tries and make amends with Kim Miller, but will it all go up in smoke when her sister has a secret and Nick is involved in it? Kat wants to find out WTF is going on? Ch 12 up Please read
1. Time Off

Cold Case

"Torn Between Love & Hate"

Chapter 1

October 7, 2008.

It's the middle of the day, in Lieutenant John Stillman's office, John is standing behind his desk, adjusting his glasses and Detective Kat Miller leaning against the doorframe, arms folded, not really wanting to come deep into the room.

_I can't deal with this right now. I just want to go home, see my daughter, just…I don't know._ Kat sighs, not wanting to show her exhaustion, not knowing that the case has been officially solved since Lilly got the confession.

Stillman gestures his hand towards the chair in front of his desk. "Miller, please sit."

Kat hesitated for a moment, being the type that doesn't like to be told what to do, but after all, it was Stillman. _Stillman, the man who gave me the opportunity to become Homicide. The man who ask me no questions when I told him I couldn't stay late on Wednesdays._ She unfolds her arms and walks over to the chair in front of her boss' cluttered desk.

Stillman adjusts his glasses, not really want to do what he's about to do, but is he feels that it's necessary. "Miller-"

Kat cuts him off. "Boss, I'm sorry on how I reacted in there. I shouldn't have let my emotions get the best of me, not in there."

Stillman shakes his head, the feeling of guilt pressing against his mind. "No, I'm sorry. I've put the case's interests before on of my detective." _I should have taken her thoughts into consideration. Personal interests were bound to overcome._ "Kimberly Miller was a prime suspect in this case. I wanted you to lead this case because you were the most familiar with it." He walks around his desk and sits on the edge, balancing on one leg, and sighs. "I want you to take some time off, for at least two weeks." Vera came to talk to me

Kat's eyes look square into her boss'. _Are you serious? Vera? I swear that son of a bitch can't keep his mouth shut. I actually trusted him that night. I guess my mistake. I can't just leave right now._ "I just can't leave, we're right in the middle of a case. I can't just-"

Stillman raises his hand to cut Kat off. "The case is closed. Patricia Dermick confessed to Detective Rush not too long ago."

Kat's body relaxes a little, looking down, and tears stinging her eyes. The sound of someone saying that the case was over was something she wanted to hear. The fact that her little sister wasn't the murderer was something even more satisfying, whether she wanted to show it or not. "Good."

Stillman reaches forward, holding his arm on Kat's shoulder for comfort. "Go home, rest okay Miller? You've had a hell of a few days."

Although Kat was ready to fight for her chances to stay, indeed her boss was right. Even though it was just a few days, it was the most horrible days of her life, today possibly being the worst, so she decided to go home. Without a word, she nods and gets up silently leaving the room, catching her tears before falling out of eyes. _Any sign of weakness to anyone would be a bad decision in the long run._

Ten minutes later, Kat is at her desk with a small white box, packing a few items she didn't want to leave for two weeks. She heard footsteps coming her way, stopping in front of her desk. Knowing exactly who it was, not really wanting to talk to 'em either. She looks up in front of her and saw that Nick Vera looking at her, her actions.

_I don't know why he's looking at me like that. He knew what was going on. He knows why I'm packing. The least he could have done was talk to me first. _All Kat could do was nods, getting one in return, grabs her box and walks off, figuring there was nothing left to say. But when she reached the elevator, pressing the needed button, someone else apparently had other plans.

"Miller!" She turns to the recognized voice, seeing Nick jogging towards her_. Is Fatass really jogging?_ He stops next to her, out of breath but trying his hardest not to show it, causing her to roll her eyes in slight amusement. _Figures._ She faces back at the elevator, hopping that it'll open any minute now. As if on cue, it does and she steps in side the empty elevator and tapping the close button over and over, but Nick slips inside right before it closes. They sit in awkward silence, one not wanting to make the first move on talking, the other not wanting to talk at all.

"So where is everybody?" Kat asks looking over to the side. _Making casual talk won't kill me after all, I am stuck in here with this loser._

Nick clears his throat, actually surprised that she said anything to him at all. "Um, they went to Geno's, then heading for Jones' for drinks. You coming?" _Come on Miller, say yes. You could use the time out._

Kat, still looking away, shakes her head. "No, I'm just going home. I got other thing to do." She lies, hoping the subject would be dropped. The doors open and she walks off with Nick behind her. "Is there something I could help you with?"

Nick catches up to her side. "No, just curious on what you had planned that's all."

Kat stops abruptly, as well as Nick, shooting him a glare that he finds amusing and fearful at the same time. "None of your damn business." She walks away, out the building, leaving Nick standing in the spot they just were.

_Just wanted to see if my friend was okay_. Nick walks out, knowing that these two weeks without were going to be quite odd.


	2. Late Night Delivery

**A/N: No reviews? :-( That's Sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case, only in my dreams...**

Chapter 2

That evening, the homicide team, excluding Kat, is sitting down having drinks. Not as much laughter and witty remarks without Kat, but still having a good time.

"What the hell?" Scotty says looking at Nick, who's stuffing mixed nuts in his mouth. "You could have atleast asked if you were going to steal my nuts." As soon as he said it, he knew he regretted it.

Lilly and Will glance at each, both immediately catching on to what Scotty said and burst into a fit of laughter. Scotty rolls his eyes, knowing his co-workers are making fun of his bad choice of words. He looks over to Nick, who's not paying attention to anyone and just when he was about to put another handful of nuts in his mouth, Scotty swats his hand away, sending the mixed flying in the air.

Nick tries catching some of the flying nuts before landing, but fails. "You dick!"

Lilly and Will laugh even harder, earning one from Stillman as well.

Nick looks around the room with confusion smeared across his face. "What the hell his so funny?"

Lilly takes the time to stifle her laughs to make poke fun. "So, how does those nuts taste?"

Nick, still not catching on, shrugs. "Like mixed nuts, crunchy, salty-" But before he could continue, Lilly start laughing again, turning red in the process.

Scotty rolls his eyes again while taking sip of his bottled beer. "Very mature you guys."

Lilly slowly turn her laugh into a chuckle. "Alright."

Scotty decides to change the conversation taking a gulp of her beer. "So where's Miller?"

Nick looks at Stillman, who glances back at him, neither wanting the conversation to be brought up at all. _Damn it! Why does he have to be so noisy? _"She said she was busy tonight."

Scotty chuckles a little. "That woman is one for keeping secrets." He stops his chuckle, realizing that the case had been rough on her for the past few days. "Maybe she went to see her sister."

Nick glares at Scotty. "Are you kidding? If you know Miller at all, she's not the type to apologize to anyone."

Scotty drinks the rest of his beer. "Yeah, but she does have a beating heart, maybe she wants to at least _talk_ to her sister after what happened today. By the way, your evil Miller stare doesn't intimidate me at all."

_Whatever, I'm out_. Nick grabs his beer, rises from chair and grabs his jacket as well.

"Where you going?" Will asks.

Nick rubs his eyes, trying to give a believable performance. "I'm tired, clocking out this party early." He lied. _She's gonna hate me, but I did the right thing._

Thirty minutes later, after a few drinks with the team, well most of it, Nick drives while a little tipsy, and pulls up in front of Kat's one story house, debating whether to knock on the door or not.

_Just do it Vera! I mean, what the worst that could happen…beside an ass kicking?_ He sighs, finally turning off is engine, grabbing a greasy brown paper bag, and steps out the car. Not even bother to walk on the driveway, he just decides to cut through the grass. He sighs, and before he could knock he hears a voice on the other side.

"_Mom! There's somebody at the door!"_

_How the fuck-_ Nick's body stiffens at the fact that he has not chance of making a get away, if he changed his mind. The door swings open and he sees Kat wearing at fitted green tank top and baggy gray sweat pants. Two things about her caught him off guard though. _She wears glasses? _He observes her face at the nice glasses she's wearing. His eyes just happened to scan down her body to her lower torso. _Kat has a BELLY RING!?!_ A smile creeps upon his face until he hears Kat clearing her throat to get his attention.

"My eyes are up here Fatass." She whispers so her daughter won't here. "So what do you want?"

Vera tries to dodge the question. "Hey, how'd she know that someone was even here? I didn't even knock yet."

Miller grins. "She has great instincts, like her mother. So what do you want?"

Wishing he'd thought of a reason before he drove over, all he could do was raise the greasy brown paper bag to her. "Decided to make a last minute trip."

Kat snatches the bag. When she opens it up, the smell itself almost sent her over the edge, but she didn't show it. She looks back Nick, who's smiling knowing he'd succeeded on getting on her good side, even for a brief moment.

"You came all the way over here to buy me a cheese steak?" _I know you want something Vera, you're not this nice._

Nick face falls. _Come on, think quick. I know look emotionally hurt._ "Hey, I just figured since you didn't come eat with us at Geno's that I'd stop by on my way home to bring you this. Besides, that's a Heart Attack Special, your favorite. I could have been an ass and ate that myself."

Kat rolls her eyes. "Good, maybe you'll have a heart attack." She starts shutting the door until Nick speaks again.

"You know, normal people would invite someone in for a little while."

Kat opens the door back half way. "I'm not normal."

Nick raises an eyebrow. "Really? Then why'd you open the door back?" _Oh good comeback. She's got no answer for that._

They stand in silence for a moment, then Kat looks down at the oh-so-good cheese steak in the bag. Without looking back at Nick, she opens the door all the way, being the sign to come in. Nick follows Kat into the living room, where he sees little Veronica reading silently on the couch. She looks up and smiles as she runs over to Nick, giving him a hug.

"Hi Detective Vera."

Nick picks up the little girl with a smile. "Well hello V, you're getting big. What's that you're reading?" she hands him over the book and he reads the cover. "_The Princess and the Frog_, amazing story."

Veronica grabs the book back. "My mom used to read it to me all the time, but I now I read it all on my own."

Kat smiles and walks over to the two taking Veronica into her arms. "Come on V, finish reading your book." She places her daughter on her feet and watches as she runs back over to the couch reading her book. Kat looks back at Nick, who's still smiling at Veronica. They walk back into the kitchen and she places the brown paper bag into the refrigerator. She turns, looking at him, trying study why he's here. Kat looks away, grabbing her coffee mug that was on the counter and start drinking out of it.

Nick begins to feel awkward, being that he's never been _inside_ Kat's house. "You know, drinking coffee at this time of night, you're going to be tossin and turnin all night, wide awake."

Kat shoots him a stinging glare. "I doubt that it's the coffee that'll keep me from sleeping tonight." She knew by Nick's guilty expression that he knew what she was talking about. He went behind my back, some partner you are. She adjust her glare to study him some more. "So, what do you want?" _Cause quite frankly, I think I'd rather be alone right now._

Not wanting to jump right into it, he changes the conversation. "So, since when do you wear glasses?"

Going unfazed by the question, she resumes her gaze, studying him. "I wear contact. Why are you here?"

Nick sighs. _She not gonna stop asking, I know it._ "Look, I just wanted to see how you were doing. I mean, I probably won't be seeing you in like two weeks so-"

"So you figure that you come over here with a damn cheese steak, hoping to get my forgiveness for talking about me to Stillman?" Kat cuts him off, keeping her gaze.

Nick gets caught off guard. _Stillman told Kat that it was me who said something?_ "I was just worried about how you were acting. We all were."

_I don't need anyone to worry about me. I'm fine!_ "Well, now you guys won't have to worry for two weeks, October 22 to be exact."

_Whatever, I came here to see how you were doing, but if you want to be a prickly porcupine, be my damn guess._ "Fine, see you October 22."


	3. McMenamin’s Tavern

**_A/N: So here's Chapter three...couldn't think of anything else to say._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own this show character, although Christmas is coming..._**

Chapter 3

October 21, 2008

It was slow at work. Paperwork was done, not much left to do, and on top of that, Kat Miller was coming back tomorrow. The past two weeks seemed to go by extremely slow and quieter, which wasn't usual at all. Sure they had more donuts, but far less witty comments. That night, Nick and Scotty decided to go to _McMenamin's Tavern_ to try something new other than the same bars they go to. They walk in, noticing that it isn't entirely packed, but mainly 'cause of the fact that it's a Tuesday night, but still crowded pretty crowded for this popular bar and restaurant in Germantown. They heard about the place from a few other workers they knew and decided to take a look. The two were pretty impressed when they walked in, seeing the cozy, glazed wooden interior and a large amount of diversity all over. They take their seats at the bar, looking at their menus.

"I'm gonna get the uh, hoogie with chips." Scotty says as he continues to read his menu.

Nick places his menu down. "Yeah, me too." He waves his hand to get the attention of a young bartender, quite slender around his mid-twenties. The guy comes over with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Ryan and what can I get you?" The bartender pulls out his notepad and pencil.

"Um, well take two Italian hoogies and chips." Nick responds, placing their order.

The bartender writes the order down and looks back up. "Can I get you fellas something to drink?"

Nick opens back up his menu, looking at the beer selection. "I'll just take a Bud Light." He hands over his menu to the bartender.

Scotty hands his menu over as well. "I'll take a Corona."

The bartender takes the menus. "Okay, I'll be back with your drinks." He walks away, serving more customers.

Scotty looks around, taking in the atmosphere. "This place ain't bad."

The bartender comes back and places their bottled beer in front of them. Each sipping their own bottled beer, sitting in commotion throughout the bar. The bartender Ryan comes back with their hoogies and chip.

"Enjoy." He sets the large sandwiches in front of the two detectives.

"Damn, could this be any bigger?" Scotty picks up his sandwich, examining it. "I don't even think I could finish this."

Nick, who's already taken a huge bite of delicious hoogie, speaks with a full mouth. "If you don't want it, I'd be happy to polish it off for you."

Scotty grabs his hoogie defensively. "No way in hell you're touching this masterpiece. It's all mine." He takes a bite of his sandwhich and sips his beer, thinking to himself. _Just bring it up. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?_ He takes another gulp of his beer, pushing his food down his throat. "So uh, you heard from Miller lately?"

Nick sighs, taking a sip of his beer. "No, haven't talked to her since she left."

_Of course not_. "She called me earlier today."

Nick eyes grew wide, but then turn into confusion. "Wait, _she_ called _you_?

Scotty chuckles, being that he was just as surprised when he got the call. "Yeah. I'd thought she'd call Lil, Will, or even Boss. She just wanted to get caught up on things around here before she came back you know."

Nick looks down, not sure what to say next. _Did she say how she was doing? I mean, anything? Did she sound sad? Did her voice showing any emotion, I mean this is Kat Miller where talking here. Say something dammit!_ He looks over a Scotty, hoping he'd say something else.

Scotty glances at Nick, knowing he should continue. Ironically, the two guys are the biggest gossip on the team. "She sounded like she was doing alright, I mean, she sounded like herself." _She sounded happy, that's not like Kat Miller at all._ "So uh-" Before he could say anything else, they both heard a loud, drunk, laugh from the other side of the crowded from. The look behind them and saw someone quite familiar. _Oh damn._

_Oh Shit!_ Nick couldn't believe his eyes. _That can't be her. _But the prickly spiked hair said it all. Kimberly Miller was sitting there with a beer in both hands, sitting a table with three guys, laughing and drinking as well. He looks back at Scotty who's staring back at him.

"Is that…" Scotty says with a chuckle and a smirk.

Nick stares at his friend and nods. "I think it is." He turns around and sees the bartender standing in front of him, serving the people sitting next to him. "Excuse me, Ryan?"

Ryan turns his attention to Nick. "Enjoying your meals?"

Nick points behind him, not even looking back. "Um, that girl with the spiked hair."

Ryan, not even looking over Nick shoulder, smiles. "Miller Lite, Kim Miller. She's a regular here. Comes in at least three times a week with her friends from the fire department. Wanna send her a beer on your behalf?"

Nick roughly rubs his hair with frustration. "No, that's okay."

Ryan chuckles. "Good, 'cause I hear she's quite the bad ass. It'll take a lot more than a beer to take this girl home. In fact, she spends the night sometimes turning guys down left and right."

Scotty forms a grin on his face. "Sounds like another woman I know." _Kat Miller isn't exactly the type you can just swoop off her feet._ "I be back. Gotta take a piss." He walks away, leaving Nick alone.

Nick sits at his stool, finishing his food, until he sees someone sliding in his friend's seat.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the cute Detective Vera."

Nick finally looks over at his friend's seat, recognizing the voice. "Nice to see you again Kim, of course under different circumstances." She's drunk. I'm surprised she can even recognize me, but I guess being interrogated by a detective for murder, you can never forget a face.

Kim grabs Scotty's leftover beer and takes a sip. Not exactly pleased with the taste, she signal's the bartender for her usual. Ryan shakes his head and slides a bottled beer down the bar and Kim, still having enough reflexes to catch it with one hand.

"One Miller Lite."

Nick observes Kim as she drinks her beer, trying to read her behavior. Sure he didn't know much about her, besides the fact that she was one hell of a trouble maker, came off as a party girl, and has an on going feud with her sister. Still, he could tell something was wrong. He looks over at the bartender leans in talking in a whisper.

"Does she usually drink this much?"

Ryan observes one of his favorite customers and shakes his head. "No. But I have notice that she's been coming in a lot more lately, more than usual, for about two weeks now."

Nick sits back and looks over at Kim, who by now is picking at Scotty's hoogie_. Two weeks? That was during the case._ A memory during that time come to his mind. _Kat, she got drunk and looked…sad. No furious or pissed off spine shivering glare, just sad. But here's Kim Miller, partying, drinking two beers at a time, as if nothing happened. I guess these are quite different after all._

Kim looks at Nick, trying to sober her mind as much as possible. _He's really cute._ "So I hear that Patricia may get life." _Yeah, talk about the case, I mean, that's the only thing we have in common so far. Well that and that bitch._

Nick takes a deep breath and exhales. _Where's Scotty when I need him. Maybe he can charm this little kid away._ "Yeah." That's good, short conversation should be good.

Kim rolls her eyes, hoping to get more than a four letter word out of him. "So," She tries to balance herself on the stool. "I take it you're not taking to me, because of _her_."

Nick takes the last sip of his beer. "No, I just don't want to be caught in the middle of a feud between my friend, who's also my co-worker, and her sister."

Kim instinctively becomes defensive, going into _attack_ mode. "Oh wow, the woman who can't retract her porcupine bullshit for two seconds, actually has a friend? I guess times have changed since her high school days. But then again, she was one of the biggest nerds there."

Before Nick could jump to Kat's defense, Scotty walks back up, realizing that Kim Miller is sitting in his chair, and picking at his food.

"Excuse me, but you playing with my food."

Kim turns around is an aggravated, and gives Scotty a drunk, but recognizable glare. "Bite me." She stumbles out of her stool and walks towards the entrance, without even looking back she shouts back to the bartender. "See you Friday Ryan." She stops at the door, turns around, looking at Nick. "Nice to see you again, Detective Vera."

Nick and Scotty looks back Kim, witnessing her giving Nick a wink and smile before departing the restaurant. Scotty couldn't help but to smile, knowing something happened.

"What the hell was that about?"

Nick finally looks away from the front entrance and tries to take a sip of his empty beer bottle. "Nothing, just talking about the case." _What the hell was up with the wink and smile?_

In Kat's living room, Kat plops down on her couch with exhaustion, placing the giant stuffed panda bear on the couch beside her. Her two seconds of golden silence were interrupted when Veronica jumped onto the couch beside her, smiling.

"You had fun mommy?"

Kat glances at her daughter. Just seeing that smile couldn't help but to make her smile as well. "Yes I had fun. I take you to the carnival ever time it comes and enjoy every moment of it. You know how many bottles I had to knock down to get this bear? So I suggest you take very good care of it."

Veronica begins bouncing up and down on the couch. "I will. So can we go again tomorrow?"

Kat smiles slightly fades, remembering what tomorrow was. "No, I go back to work tomorrow, remember, and you have school_." Wow, work. Can't remember the last time I said that, well besides from talking to Scotty earlier._ She looks at her watch. "Speaking of which, you have to get ready for bed."

Veronica frowns, trying to win her mother's sympathy of not wanting to go to school. "Do I have to too? I like being with you." Kat responds, shaking her head no, 'causing her to throw a temper tantrum. "Fine!" She stomps her feet all the way to her room.

Kat becomes slightly irritated. "Who are you stomping you feet at?" The stomping feet becomes lighter but still loud enough so that it can be barely heard as she hears Veronica closing her bedroom door. All Kat could do was lean back and sigh. _Man, she's not even a teenager yet._


	4. I'm Back

**_A/N: Decided to give you something before Christmas, so here's chapter 4._**

Chapter 4

The late October morning air was present and Kat felt it. She awaken to a great chill and seeing that she was wearing sweatpants and a wife beater, her upper body was definitely cold. She grabs her robe makes her way into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. She sits in a moment of silence, enjoying the quite, until her cell phone goes off in her bedroom. Who's calling this early in the morning?

She retrieves her phone, but missing the call. _Boss. Damn, I go back to work today don't I._ She looks at the time on her phone. _Shit! 10:38! My first day back and I'm already late._ She drops her robe on the floor, looking for the clothes she placed out the night before. She finds her nice forest green sweater and pants sitting on the dresser. She puts on her sweater and sees her daughter dressed. _What the-shit! I forgot to take V to school._

"Mommy, I don't have school today?" Veronica asks with a smile on her face.

Kat grabs her pants while taking off her sweatpants, trying to put her work pants on at the same time. Wasn't exactly going that well. "No, you have school, you're just going in late. Now, be ready in five minutes and I'll be there. Mommy's running a little late."

In the squad room at the station, Scotty is sitting at his desk reading reports for a case the team is currently working on, Will is on the phone, looking for a witness, and Nick walks into the break room, hoping to get some coffee and see if there were anymore donuts. Scotty looks at his watch, checking the time. _11: 13._

He goes back to reading his papers. "Hey, anyone check on Miller?"

Will hangs up the phone and looks over at Scotty. "What was that?"

Scotty turns around in his chair looking back at his colleague. "Miller, anyone contacted her this morning?" _Jeez man, you sound like she's a potential suspect or something._

Will opens up his cell phone and points at Stillman's room. "Boss called earlier but didn't get a response." He dials a number on his cell. "I'll call her right now." As if on cue, Kat walks in with her coffee and a little bag. "Speak of the devil." He hangs up his phone.

Scotty looks over at Kat as she heads towards her desk. "What, you forgot what time to show up for work?"

Kat places her little bag, coffee, and purse on her desk. Normally she'd shoot a rude glare, but she wasn't in that kind of mood this morning. "My alarm didn't go off." She didn't lie, it didn't go off, because she forgot to set it. "Then, I had to take Veronica to school, and then I had to stop somewhere to get some more coffee cause I spilled mine in my car and I knew somebody would have taken the last donut by the time I've gotten here." At that moment, Nick is about to walk out the break room, while munching on the last donut, over hearing Kat's about it and slowly walks back in unnoticed. Kat takes her jacket off and plops down at the desk and looks over at Scotty with a fake smile. "So enough about me, what about you. How's your morning Valens?"

Scotty grins at the sarcasm in Kat's voice. "You know, sarcasm's like a second language to me."

Kat picks up a file, reading the case that, but confident knowing she's got a comeback against her colleague. "Let me guess, stupid is your first."

Scotty grin becomes a smirk. _Let the first round of sarcasm begin. It takes the best to beat the best._ "So you speak it too huh?" Kat doesn't even bother to look, only giving him the finger in response. "Be careful Miller, I might end up taking you up on that offer." _Okay, that's may have been too much right there_. Kat looks up from the file, shooting him a signature glare, causing Scotty to slowly erase his grin. _Yeah, it was too much._

Kat goes back to reading her file. "You wouldn't be able to handle this anyways, Valens."

Before anyone could say anything else, Will begins to feel awkward in the conversation. "Okay you two, I advise you guys to stop this conversation before I start believing you two really are hitting the sheets."

Disgust is written all over Kat's face. _Ew, Scotty Valens, that's just…wrong._ She shakes her head, trying to get the thought of Valens' sweaty body on top of hers. Suddenly losing her appetite, she holds her small white paper bag in the air, still reading the file. "Here, does anyone want my donut?" At that moment, Nick finally walks out the room, wiping chocolate icing off his face and grabs "Nice to see you too Fatty Cakes." _Man, I am on a role today._ "So, Rachel Simpson, a reporter, was found dead in '85, in front of the station she worked for."

Nick takes a bite of the donut. "Yeah, but now we have belief that she was _put_ there, not _killed_ there. Lil's talking to one of the co-workers at that time right now."

Stillman steps out of his office, and sees Kat reading the case's file at her desk. "Miller," Her eyes meet his, and they stare at each other for a moment. "Can I see you for a moment?"

Kat looks away from Stillman as she rises from her desk and walks into her boss' office, with him following behind her. Stillman walks behind his desk, and she continues to standing by the door. _Okay, talk about déjà vu_. Before he asks, she decides to take a seat in front of the desk.

"You were late this morning."

Kat nods, feeling guilty about forgetting to set her alarm. Being out for two weeks can really throw off your routine. "Yes sir, I apologize. I arrived as fast as I could."

Stillman adjusts his glasses, observing his detective. She seems alright, ready to go. "So have you gotten caught up on the case?"

Kat adjusts in her seat, glad to hear a change in subject. "Yes sir, I was just reading the file."

Stillman sits on edge of his desk, quite pleased. "Good, I want you and Vera to interview Donald Simpson, Rachel's husband at the time. He's in Germantown." He hands Kat a file.

Kat didn't want to show her excitement that she was working again, or her relief that no one was treating her any different than the Catherine Wilkins case two weeks before. Her everyday witty comment battles with Valens, with the occasional Vera, her boss treating her the same way as before. Everything was the same. _Even though I know they're worried, although they don't need to be, they don't show sympathy._ She loved that.

She rises from the chair and nods. "I'll be right on it." She walks out the room and heads back to her desk, grabbing her purse. "Come on Fatty Cakes, we're heading out to Germantown."

Nick glances over at Scotty, who's looking back at him, nodding. _Doesn't her sister live in Germantown, I mean atleast that's where she was last night. Wait, does Scotty know why I'm looking at him?_ Next thing he knows, Scotty's standing beside him and whispers.

"Hey, try not to stumble across her sister alright? Don't need any drama." Scotty steps back with a smile, talking in his normal tone. "But if you do see her, tell me she owes me a hoogie."

Nick nods. _Please, as drunk as she was last night, I doubt she even made it out of bed, let alone remember that she saw us last night._ "Yeah."

Kat rolls her eyes as she walks pass. _They're always talking about some girl. They're worst than little girls at a damn slumber party. I need to stop listening on Veronica slumber parties._ "Vera, we got a Rachel's husband to question. Let's go, I wouldn't mind kicking some doer's ass."

**_A/N: Happy Holidays, and I'll bring something before New Years hopefully._**


	5. Trying With a Smile

**_A/N: This chapter is a short. I had writer's block and decided to get something out of the way._**

Chapter 5

About an hour later, Kat and Nick walked into a diner, ordering some food to go. They stood in the pick up line, waiting for their food, until…

"Could you two hurry up, other people would like their food as well."

Kat Miller doesn't like to be rushed. Irritation consumed her features. _Who in the hell-_ When she turns to confront the asshole who seemed quite inpatient, the irritation falls from her face as she wasn't expecting to see- "Kim."

With that one word, the hair on the back of Nick neck rose. Fear was taking over his body, as if he was caught red handed doing something wrong. Why are you so damn worried? Whether it was because he almost threw in jail for murder, maybe it was because he didn't want to be in the cross fire for another awkward Miller showdown, or perhaps it's because he didn't mention that he and Scotty bumped into her Kimberly Miller last night. _So much for not running into the crazy little sister._ He tries to ignore the two and continues to look forward, waiting for his food. Just mind your business man. _When you hear a slap across the face, then that's your cue to intervene._

"What are you doing here?" Kat continued. The nervousness in her voice was weird, quite foreign. Kat Miller doesn't get nervous, just uncomfortably distant. Kim was wearing dark shades, obviously been partying the night before. _Some things don't change._

Kim rubs the back of her neck, aching from the hangover. "You forget that you're in my part of town."

Kat clears her throat. _Don't make this awkward Kat, just start off small or, something._ "I just thought you'd be at work, or something."

Kim sighs as she checks her watch, struggling to see with the dark shades on. "Yeah, well I called in sick."

Silence swept the two like a beezy wind, the awkwardness ready to knock them both over.

Kat moves in closer, trying to make it seem like she's not afraid to stand too close to her sister. "Um, Veronica is um, having her eleventh birthday party next month. She'd want you to be there."

Kim becomes amazed that Kat would even speak to her after what happened, let alone say something like this. Many years have gone by since they spoke without wanting to beat each other ass, let alone have a civil conversation. As a natural habit, she was ready to ruin the moment with a bitchy comment to piss her off, but she haven't seen her niece in almost five years, even though they live in the same city. "Um, sure. I guess I can make it, if I'm not working."

Kat glares out of another habit, but relaxes her eyes and nod. _Sure, work is always important, no need to take the day off to visit family I guess._ At that moment she sees Nick walking past the two women, standing by the door, waiting for her. "Okay, I guess I'll see you there." She walks away, not waiting for a response and walks out the door.

Kim turns around to the entrance smiles. "Nick to see you again Detective Vera."

Nick looks over at her and smiles back. _Damn, she recognized me. Of course she did genius, it's not like you a master of disguise or something._ "Yeah same here."

Kim watches him leave with a smile on her face. _Why are you smiling? He's cute, but just some guy. Stop looking at him like that._


	6. Laugh Away

_**A/N: Here's Chapter six. It's a short Nick/Kat chapter. It'll be half Nick/Kim and Kat/Scotty-friendship.**_

**_Disclaimer:I don'town these characters or show :-(_**

Chapter 6

In the car ride back to the station, Nick is driving with a tense feeling, noticing that Kat is barely eating her food in the passenger seat. Knowing that Kat isn't going to say anything, he wants to start a conversation, without getting his face punch in of course.

"So uh, I notice you haven't touched your food." Nick starts off, glancing at Kat meal of bacon, egg and cheese burger and fries.

Kat sighs with the roll of her eyes. "No you can't have my food fatass."

Nick chuckles. _Good she still has her sense of humor._ The car goes silence for a minute and he clears his throat deciding to continue. "That was nice what you did back there."

Kat looks at Nick with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "What, questioning a dead woman's ex-husband is _nice_?"

Nick smiles. _Keep going Nick, she still seems to be in her normal mood._ "No, I meant what you did back there with Kim, that was nice." He notices Kat silence of no response. _Think fast man, now is not the time to stick you foot in you mouth_. "I mean, where's my invitation though?"

Kat chuckles. "Like I'm going to have you in my house with my daughter, but, for whatever reason, my kid actually likes you, so I might as well invite the whole team."

Nick puts on his cocky grin. "Well, I have to see if the women aren't chasing around that time. You know I have to beat them off with a stick right?"

Kat rolls her eyes. "Yeah, chasing you and ready to mace your ass."

Nick comes up with a plan. _She seems to be herself, why not make this more fun. _At that moment he decides to pucker his lips towards Kat making kissing noises. "Come on, you know irresistible, or can you handle a real man."

Normally Kat would threaten to mangle Nick's face, showing her disgust, but she did something that surprised them both. She burst into a fit of laughter.

Nick slowly stops making the pucker lips as his face turns into confusion. _What the fuck?! Kat Miller…laughing? Why isn't she ready to kick my ass for even making the suggestion of a something romantic, let alone a kiss?_ Usually he would laugh off the verbal abuse of Miller, but there any received, except for the insulting laugh coming the woman's lips. _Just play it cool. She doesn't need to know you're freaking out._ His thoughts are cut off by honking horns behind him letting him know that the light is green. He immediately pulls off as Kat calms her laughter, drinking her soda, and he looks back at her again. "What was so damn funny?"

Kat clears her throat, making it seem as if she wasn't just out of character. "Nothing, I mean, I hope you really don't kiss like that, do you?"

Nick face becomes bewildered, trying to figure out if he really saw Kat laughing hysterically, or was it just his imagination. Even if she was laughing as if she was at a stand-up comedy show, why did her attitude change so suddenly? "Only the ones that look like you baby." He chuckles, trying to sound normal as possible. _Maybe I should stop. I hope she knows I'm just joking._ The only response he got was Kat slowly looking up at him, giving him a glare, giving him the finger as well. But he noticed something in the glare, something that made this glare not as intimidating as the others. He turns and faces the road, with a half smile on his face. _She should laugh more often. I like it._


	7. Two Weeks

_A/N: I've haven't updated this story in a long while. Really bad case of writer's block. But now I'm back and hopefully be able to finish this story. Only thing, I'm changing in my last story is the time period of the case. Instead of murder happening inn 2001, it's gonna be 1996, making Kim currently twenty-nine instead of twenty-four, making her three years younger than Kat. It's the only waymy new idea's going to work. Well I hope you'll enjoy this chapt., if anyone's still reading it._

_Disclaimer: If I owned 'em, some people wouldn't exist and a certain someone wouldn't gotten shot.(But it was a good episode)_

Two weeks have gone by. Two weeks since Kat Miller came back to work. Two weeks since her two week 'vacation'. Two weeks since she and Nick saw Kim Miller. Two weeks since she's had a conversation with her sister without insults, swearing, and their DNA imprinted glares burning holes into each other's souls. Two weeks…

"Who took the last doughnut?!" Four detectives glance over to the break room.

Will chuckles, going back to his report. "You know damn well who took the last doughnut, especially if it wasn't you." _Let the games begin…_

Nick eyes shift to Kat, who smirk of mischief and triumph, oh and some powder residue from, obviously from a lemon filled powder doughnut.

"You left a lil' evidence there, Miller. You're not exactly the _brightest_ criminal are ya?"

Kat picks up a napkin and wipes the corners of her mouth, removing the evidence with her smirk still in place. "Oh I just left it there for you to use those so called 'detective skills' for once. Figured it out yet?"

Nick rolls his eyes as he walks over to his desk with his coffee. "My detective skills are more than kickass, thank you very much." _I could beat you in a game of _Clue_ anytime, anyplace._ "I knew it was you who took it."

Kat chuckles with a roll of the eyes. "Right, 'cause Will here had to give you a hint for an answer you should have already known. My ten year old daughter has better detective skills than you." She leans back in her chair and places her feet on her desk, holding her coffee. "But then again, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Scotty chuckles, along with Will, as he walks past Nick's desk. "You gonna take that Nick? She just called you out on your shitty detective skills. You just gonna take that?"

Lilly tries to stifle her own laughs. Everyone knew that Nick Vera detective skills can crack a frozen coconut with ease. But it sure as hell entertaining to watch Miller knock these guys' egos every now and again. She kept them in line, while Miller kept them on their toes. Their silent partnership has worked well. "Scotty, no need to add fuel to the fire. Just because you have nothing entertaining in your life, doesn't mean for you to try for a double team." She looks up, meeting up his eyes. "You'd only get burn in the process."

Lilly glances over to Kat to see her looking back at her. A silent look to show that their silent pact of 'Sisterhood' was strong. Because everyone knows that '_Girls Rule and Boys Drool_.'

Nick scrunches up his face as if he were having stomach problems. "This is awful. You have now sucked Lil into the game of debate, Miller." He looks over at Scotty. "They've decided to combine their wicked 'Girl Power' and is set to destroy us all."

Scotty shakes his head with a grin, looking at his notes. "I think it's your paranoia that's gonna hold us back."

"Don't say I didn't tell you." Nick takes a sip of his coffee, and glances over to the entrance and sees someone familiar from a distance. _Oh shit! She really didn't just show up, did she?_ There she was, Kim, looking for, Kat? _Ofcourse she looking for Kat. Who would she be looking for? Me?_ But for some reason, he found himself getting up and heading for the entrance to meet her.

_I don't even know if I'm on the right floor. If she just answer her damn phone…_

Kim turns around, getting ready to walk back to the first floor.

"Looking for someone?" A familiar, cocky voice and a very large shadow approached.

_Keep it cool. Keep that poker-face. Remember why you're here._ Kim turns to face the voice with a slight smile combined with slight worry. "Definitely nice to see you Detective Vera." She sees a smile pull on his lips, and she hurriedly glances away, clearing her throat.

_It's been two weeks since I saw him, why is so damn awkward every time I see him._

"Shouldn't you be at work?" He looks her up and down at her fireman, well fire_woman_, uniform.

Kim sighs. "Yeah I was at work but I had to come here for something. So, um, have you seen my sister? Kinda have an emergency."

The smile slowly fades. "Is everything okay?"

As an automatic defense, her eyes narrow and her right hands finds its place on her hips. "No offense but, it's none of your business on why I need to see my own sister."

The smile drops off completely. "I'll go get her." He walks away back over to wherever he came from.

Kim slowly looks at her position and sighs, dropping her hand. _Great, scare 'em off, Kimmy._

"You have someone here to see you."

Kat looks up from her computer with her feet still propped up on her desk, not exactly sure what he said, or if he was even talking to _her_. "What?"

Nick points his thumb behind him toward the entrance. "She's looking for ya. Says some kind of emergency."

Kat looks over and- _Oh great._ _What kind of _emergency_ could this possibly be?_ She didn't even realize she was hesitating until she heard Vera snapping his fingers in her face. "You gonna move your hand, or am I gonna have to break it of and feed it to you?"

Nick chuckles retracting his hand. "You gonna get off your ass, or are you gonna sit there like a zombie for the rest of the day."

Kat had no words. Of _course not. The asshole just pointed out the obvious._ She sends him a glare, although it sent him a notice that he won that particular round of snarks. Luckily, Will was talking to Boss in the office, Lilly was minding her own business, as usual, and Scotty was, wherever. So there were no witnesses of her defeat, therefore to her, it didn't happen. She dropped her legs from her desk and causally made her way to her sister.

_Two long damn weeks…_

"Hey."

Kim face went on alert but recovered quickly. "Hey um, Dina gave me a call- By the way, how in the hell did she get my number?"

Kat rolls her eyes. "Mom wanted it, in case of an emergency."

Kim shrugs her shoulders. "Well, she couldn't get a hold of you, kept going to voicemail. Said some 'bout Veronica, school, bully and fight. That's all I picked up out of the conversation." She chuckles. "Kept trying to tune out her voice." An awkward silence sweeps through. "So uh, I guess you need to pick up the kid or something. Dina's work and can't get her. From the way her voice sounded, I don't think the kid won, possibly ass kicked?" She finishes with uncertainty, but then follows a smirk. "You know what that's like, right?"

_What the hell is that's supposed to mean? I'd never let anyone kick my ass_. Kat eyes darken and she clears her throat. "Well um, thank you."

Without even a goodbye, Kat just turns around and walk off with the news just hitting her she walks faster to her desk and grabs her coat and purse, also checking her phone. _Damn, forgot to turn her phone on. Twelve missed calls?!_

Nick glances over, noticing her slight worry. "Is everything okay?"

She answers as she rushes out. "Veronica's school called. Tell Boss I'm taking some lost hours." _There no way in hell I ever got my ass kicked._

_A/N: Hopfully I'll be able to update faster and be avoid writer's block..._


	8. The Stinging Pain

_A/N: I wasn't expecting to write another chapter so soon, but for what ever reason I ended up knocking this chapter out of the way. So, this is my longest chapter and has some Kat angst. Hope you'll enjoy._

Chapter 8

Two hours later, Kat was home with her ten year old daughter charging towards her room, throwing her book bag on the floor. For a moment, all she could do was stare. _I know this child did not just-_

Her thoughts were cut off when her daughter made a U-turn. Her precious daughter facing her with a busted lip. That alone feared her, but made her stare was much deeper. Anger, sadness, built frustration and…_that last one, didn't quite get that, but so familiar._ She followed her daughter as she went into the small kitchen as she went for some apple juice.

Kat looks away from Veronica, but puts up her defenses, crossing her arms. After all, she's still the parent, and she's still pissed that her kid was in a fight anyway. "You want to tell me what's going on with you?"

Veronica finishes off her drink and places the glass into the sink. "No." She begins walking towards her room, trying to shut the door in front her mother's face, but Kat was too quick and stopped it with her foot. Veronica hesitates for a moment, whether to give in or not but stubbornness takes over and jumps on her bed, throwing her comforter over her from her unmade bed.

_This girl is really pushing her luck today. I'm trying to give her the benefit of the doubt but-_ "Why didn't you tell me you were having trouble with some bully?"

Still under her covers, she lays down. "You don't understand. If I snitch, I get picked on even more."

Kat unfolds her arms, the sound of her daughter's voice, breaking her heart. It didn't take a detective to realize that her little girl was crying, but maybe it took a little more than one to realize that it wasn't to first time she's saw her daughter upset when she came home from school, when she actually saw her daughter, but many times Dina's mentioned that her daughter would run to her room and lock herself in there. Why didn't she realize that her daughter was being bullied at school? Or atleast something was bothering her? Although she wanted to talk to her daughter about it, but with her hours, she doesn't get to see her as much as she wishes, except for those precious Wednesday nights. Why ruin weekly night with questions, when she looks so happy as if she doesn't have a problem in the world?

She maneuvers to the bed, pulling the covers back, seeing daughter little girl curled up in a ball on her side. She pulls Veronica by the arm, sitting her straight up. Veronica turns her face to the sight, not wanting to look at her mom. Kat breaks even further and she cups her daughter's face in her hands. She froze at the sight. That face, that look, a look she didn't want to see, bringing back memories…

_Philadelphia 1990_

_Panting, sweat, racing heart…the many of physical consequences of running. The feelings too occurring to a certain sophomore in high school. Kat Miller, or as many would call her, Kitty Kat, was running. It wasn't for her health, in a sense, more like running from humiliation, shame…_**fear**_._ _Fifteen year old Kat Miller was running with fear. Tears stinging her eyes, her naturally, frizzy, curly hair bouncing along with her glasses, but she hoped the worst was over, for the day._

Come on, I can make it. Just a little closer-_ She was cut off. Her pathway had been cut off by a group of about five kids about. Right outside her rugged apartment building, five older teenager, three guys and two girls, waiting for her to just attempt to run pass them. They were all smoking a cigarette, as usual. _Disgusting…_She almost chuckled at the fact that even though she was doomed to get her weekly beatdown, all she could think about, for a short moment, was how much of a disgusting habit it was and how repulsing the kids smelled by smoking. But her next instinct and much eager habit was to call for the only back up she's ever had._

"_Kimmy!" She shouted as she slowed her running to a slight jog. But as soon as she shouted, she was swarmed the group like five wasps. _

"_Don't you know that'll only get yo ass kicked even harder." Wasp #1 stated. She never knew their names. She just based them on their ranking in the group. "Bring Lil' Kimmy down." The guy chuckled. "She'll just get her ass kicked too."_

_Kat wanted to just break down and cry. She almost didn't care that there would be people watching her be so emotional in front of everyone. But she knew that her sister was on her way out any second and the last thing she wanted was to see the look on her face if she saw her curled up in the middle of the street. Being seen weak was for one person's eyes only, not for the world to see. But then all she could feel was the stinging pain that the five surrounding 'wasps' stung her with their fists and feet. For a moment, there she was. Kim ran out the building without a wooden baseball bat. She was so small, and could tell she was scared from her slight trembles._

"_Leave her alone!" Kim swung the bat and hit one of the girl's across the face._

_Kat couldn't move. Even as the 'wasps' discontinued their stinging among her, she couldn't move. She knew what was coming and all she could say was. "Run!" But she knew it was useless. One thing that the neighborhood and people at school knew was that the Miller sisters never backed down, no matter the odds, which were always against them. The next thing she sees is her eleven year old sister getting punched in the face, knocking her to the ground. For some reason, somehow, she found herself standing up behind the other 'female wasp', spinning 'em and punching 'em in the face, landing 'em to the ground._

Uh oh._ Was all she could think of because the last and largest 'male wasp' turned around and grabbed her by the back of her curly hair. She wanted to scream, wanted to yell for help, but she just froze and closed her eyes, waiting her impact. Nothing. No stinging except for leftover feeling from the hits before. All she heard was-_

"_You touch her again, and I'll drop kick you where you stand." A voice so smooth, and calm, but instantly could be told that whoever it was, was pissed off._

_The guy let go of her hair and she stumbled back a little. She opened her eyes to see that three guys showed up backing off the five 'wasps'. She recognized two of them, who were helping up Kim, from school. One was some tall, lean white boy, probably around sixteen, amazing how he was able to intimidate _anybody_. The other was around seventeen, dark skinned, pretty big and muscular, it's a wonder why he never played football for school. _

_But the one that spoke, the one that held the other guys fist in his hand, she didn't recognize him at all, and yet he was preventing her sister and herself from any further of an ass kicking. He was light skinned with hazel eyes, medium built, but she didn't recognize him at all. He didn't go to school because she and every other girl, especially the one that gave it up as soon as they saw 'eye candy', and in Kat's eyes, homeboy looked sweet. Kat was never big on the knight in shinning armor, but she was mesmerized, if she was going to be saved by someone who looked this good, it would almost be worth the ass kicking. Almost. _

_The wasp snatched his fists out of the mystery's grasp. "Tell that to their bitch-ass daddy, who should think twice before he acts. What are these punk bitches to you, huh?"_

_Kim ran to Kat, grabbing and tugging on her sleeve, anything thing that could snap her out of the hazed she was in by watching the scene unfold before her eyes._

_The mystery guy grabbed the other guy by his shirt and pulled him to his face. So close that she was sure Kimmy would make a joke about it later in their room._

"_They're with me. Now you bother them, we'll make sure the fight is an even one. You got it?" Without even waiting for an answer, he pushed the guy, making him fall to the ground. He turned his head towards her and locked his eyes with hers. It felt like it was an eternity that they stared at each other. Kim pulled her along, rushing and trying to pull her into the building. Kat finally look away, scurrying with her sister, but could help but try to look back. The feel of eternity wasn't enough._

_It took them a few minutes to get to their apartment on the sixth floor. Kim barged in with Kat right behind her, fumbling as she locked the bolts on the door. They both immediately ran into the small room that they shared, both sitting on Kat's bed. Kat looked up at her sister's face and flinched. It finally took notice to her sister's injuries. Blood was creeping out of her nose and she knew a bruise was going to form on her right side just the way she saw her holding it. The sight made her weak, as it did every week._

_Every Wednesday, she stumbled across the Five Wasps, as she and her sister called them, and she'd receive one hell of a beat-down, with her sister in the crossfire. If only her father could find another way of making extra money, she and definately her sister wouldn't be in their mess just for him to be kept in line. Seeing her sister like this broke her heart every week, but she didn't even know how to feel to know that she and her best friend were just saved by three strangers. This was different. She wasn't sure what to make of it. Tears began to fall down Kat's face. She didn't even realize that Kim moved until she felt a pair of arms around her neck and a head lying on her shoulder. Kat's weak state was for her eyes only. They sat in a few minutes, tears falling from both of their eyes, until Kim spoke. _

"_Who were those guys?" She spoke as if it was just a casual conversation. Another thing the Miller sisters did was that they went about their business as if nothing happened. They found that it was a lot easier than dwelling on the pain._

_Kat shrugged her shoulders and responded just as casual. "I don't know. I thought _you_ knew."_

_Kim chuckles softly. "I'm eleven, in the seventh grade. Why would I know them? They're obviously closer to you age." She chuckles a little harder. "Besides, it wasn't me that LL Cool J 'wanna be' was looking at." She clears her throat before rapping. "I'm gonna knock you out! Mama said knock you out!" Listening to her sister mimic the sexy rapper's latest single made her spill with laughter as well. "And what was with the whole grabbing the guy so close. For a moment I swore he was gonna kiss 'em." _

_Kat shakes her head with a grin. _I _knew_ she was gonna say that._ "Just be glad they showed." She looks around the room and notices something missing. "Where's the bat?"_

_Kim looks up at her sister with disbelief. "Shit! I forgot it outside."_

_Kat grabs the roll of tissue sitting next to her hands it to Kim. "Watch your mouth and forget about it. It's probably long gone by now." She watches as she wipes the blood from nose and the stuff two pieces up each nostril. Kat takes a moment at Kim, her messy curls and tissue stuffed nose and they both burst out laughing. "You look horribly stupid."_

_Kim shrugs her shoulders. "You shouldn't talk. You just look horrible. Your glasses are about to break any minute know."_

_Kat pulled her glasses off and looked down at them. They were crooked. _Shit. Well, atleast at still have my health._ She glances over at her sister and smiles. _And my best friend… _Kim smiles back_-

"Kat!"

Kat's memory was cut off by the sound of her mother's voice coming in, cutting through her thoughts, realizing that she still had her daughter's face cupped in her hands. Worry spread all over Veronica's face.

"Mom?" Veronica grabs her mother's hands on the side of her face, not moving them, more like afraid to, just holding onto them. "Mom," she repeats, "you okay?"

Kat drops her hands and looks over to the doorway and sees her mother, Dina, standing there, slightly worried as well.

"I took the rest of the day off to stay with Veronica." Dina informed. "You can go back to work."

Kat nods her head. "Yeah." She turns back to her daughter. "You and I are gonna talk when I come home, since you're suspended for the next two days."

Veronica lowers her head with guilt. "Yes ma'am."

Kat climbs off the bed and heads out to door, but is stopped, with a hand grabbing her bicep.

"Kat, you okay?"

_No, not really._ Kat slowly turn to her mother, looking directly in her eyes. "Mom," she firmly states. "I'm fine."

Dina hesitates for a moment, but eventually releases her arm. Kat hurry to her car, taking a moment to breathe, with the memory hitting her hard. The memory of the day that started it all…

_A/N: I just like to point out that I'd thought it'd be a little funny on how Young Kat found cigarette's foul & disgusting. lol. Okay so hopefully I'll be able to update by Monday._


	9. Repeating History?

_A/N: Here's chapt 9. Mainly Nick Vera, being put in quite a delima. Hope you'll enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em, I'm think of a Master Plan_

Chapter 9

_What's taking her so damn long?_ Nick Vera was thinking at his desk, sipping a cup of coffee from the break room. Every since Kim showed of at the office earlier that day, his curiosity had taken over as to what was conversation between her and her sister. Sure he known it was about Veronica, but the way Kat rushed out the office, it must have been bad.

His cell phone vibrates at her get a text message. _Must be her now._ He thinks for a moment. _Miller doesn't text._ He opens his phone and reads:

'_Hey its Kim M. Wonderin if we can talk l8er' _

_What the- How did Kim get this number?_ He thinks for a moment but then comes to realization. He gave Kim his card when he first met her at the fire station weeks ago. _Wait, what do I say?_ He sends her a message back, fumbling slightly with the keypad with his lack of experience of texting.

'_Talk about what?' _Before he closes his phone back, he gets another text_. Damn, she texts fast._

"_Da Patricia Dermick case. Just wanna kno sum things. Meet McMenamin's Tavern, 8:30.'_

All he could do was stare at the phone. She wanted to see him, but about the case? What amount of hope he had was slipping. That fact he had hope at was freaking him out. Hope that should never have been there. _Why would I care if she wants to talk to me? It's not like I have any form of interest…cause I don't._ _Well, may-_

"What are you staring at your phone?"

Nick froze in place, as if he was a deer caught in headlights. But then he quickly recovers and shuts his phone. "I was checking something."

Will shakes his head. "Looked like you were checking pretty hard there"

Nick takes a risk by looking in Will direction. "I'm just debating whether to go out tonight or not." At that moment, Will looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow. They stare at each other for a few seconds. "What?"

Will looks away, reading a report. "Uh oh. What's wrong?"

Nick immediately looks away, back to his computer. "Nothing, just thinking." He responds as causally as possible, but apparently it wasn't enough cause Will got up room his chair and sat in the one in front of Vera's desk.

"Something's bothering you." It was all Will said and hoped that his friend would say something, but being the type to not push into other's personal lives, he just wanted to make sure everything was alright.

Nick sighs. "Okay, I'm only saying this 'cause you're my homie and I trust you." Will nods his head with a smirk for him to continue. "I got a text."

Will chuckles a little. "You're staring at your cell phone 'cause you got a _text_?"

Nick scratches the back of his head. Just say it man. "Uh, it's who gave me at text, to meet them tonight."

Will eyes light up as realization comes to him. "You mean Kimberly Miller."

'Yeah I mean-" _Wait what? How did he-_ He stares at Will with disbelief

Will shrugs his shoulders. "Scotty told me 'bout the bar incident." A grin creeps upon his face. "A wink and a smile can say a million words."

Nick rolls his eyes. "Valens is such a woman."

Will laughs. "This coming from the biggest gossip in the department?" Will leans in a little and whispers. "I knew it was Kimberly Miller because I saw you talking to her this morning. She smiling, I knew you were smiling, doesn't take a detective to figure it out, but one helps."

Nick nods his head_. I was hoping no one saw it. It's not like I'm in to her, 'cause I'm definitely not._ "So, any advice?"

Will rises from the chair he sitting in before answering. "Look if it's nothing, just talking as _friends_, then maybe you'll be okay, talk to Miller first. But," He looks Nick directly in the eyes. "if you plan on anything else, just remember what happened to Valens." He walks away back over to his desk.

Nick sighs and adjusts his tie. "She's the one who's wants to talk to me." He mumbles to himself. "I don't want anything. Valens banged Lil's sister, I'm just having conversations with Miller's. Definitely two different things."

"What the hell are you mumbling 'bout now?" Kat walks passed Nick's desk to her own, place her purse on her desk and coat on her chair.

Nick nearly jumps out of his seat at the sound of her voice avoiding her eyes. "Nothing." _Please tell me she didn't hear me. Well if she did, she would of killed me already._ He clears his throat and turns back to his computer again. "So um, how's the kid?"

Kat freezes as she was searching through her purse for something and sighs. "Damn kid of mine's giving me one hell of a ride. Got suspended from school for the next two days for fighting."

Nick couldn't help to put a wide grin. "Must be one hell of an ass kicker. Chip off the ol' block." He glances over at Kat, expecting to see some kind of humorous response, being ironic to know that Kat Miller was a scrawny little kid with glasses. But when he saw Kat's face at that moment, he knew, he just knew something wasn't right. Although she hid it really well, he knew Kat better than any one of their colleagues, he could tell when something was wrong. The look in her eyes as if he spilled the secret of her being some literature nerd and a techie for school plays, as she showed him her picture after a case a while back, instead of the top notch badass that made every shake in their boots. He wanted to say something, anything, but whatever he was attempting to say, Kat cut him off.

"Yeah, chip off the ol' block." Kat responded just as dead and plain, not very _Kat_ at all. Not even a _hint_ of sarcasm.

Nick glances over at Will, who was looking directly at him, shaking his head before looking away from him, back to his work. _Okay, maybe I'll talk to her about it later._

_A/N: Will Vera go see Kim at the bar?_


	10. We're Okay

_A/N: Sorry I haven't update in a over a week and I definately put the chapter for the wrong story up so I apologize. But I'm here now. I titled this on_ We're Okay _from the musical Rent which Tracie Thoms(Kat) plays in and sings it. Watch it on youtube she's has such an amazing voice. This chapter chapter is shorter, but I'll hopefully can make it up nesxt chapter with Nick and Kim._

**Disclaimer: I don't these characters, well except Kim, but she's not in this chapter.**

Chapter 10

Later in the day, the team just finished up another case. As everyone begins to pack up, a grins spreads over Scotty's face.

"Who's ready to head over to Jones'?" He couldn't help but have a hint of anticipation in his voice. After a very exhausting case, the team loved to enjoy the time together, putting their mind at ease with celebration, and their bodies with an ice cold beer.

Lilly puts on her coat and gloves. "I'm right behind you."

Scotty looks over at Stillman and Will, who were coming out the office. "You guys leaving now?"

Will rolls his eyes. "Yeah Scotty, I'm leaving. So don't worry, you won't be the first to show up." He never quite fully understood why the younger detective never wanted to be the first one out of the group to enter the bar. _This ain't high school Scotty. It's not _uncool _to be first one to walk into classroom. _

At that moment, Stillman makes the first move, making him the first to leave, but that wasn't enough for Scotty.

"What do you say Miller?"

Kat sighs, picking up her jacket. "Unfortunately I have a ten year old to ground."

Scotty grins, walking closer to her desk. "Come on Miller. One _Miller Lite_ can do you in. I mean, it's only 7:15."

Nick ears perk up a little at that. He wasn't sure what had caught his ear exactly but he checks his watch to be sure. _7:16. Damn, I'm supposed to see Kim at 8:30. _He glances over at Kat and Scotty. Kat had barely said anything since she came back, having everyone to make a silent agreement to give her, her space. Her unusual behavior only gave Nick the lack of confidence on how her reaction would be if he said he was going to meet her little sister. No one knew what was bothering her, but he just had a feeling it had something to do with Kim.

"Whatever, I'll hang for a minute." Miller responds to Scotty question.

"Wait!" The unexpected voice causes everyone to look in the direction it came from. Vera, the one who spokes, clears his throat from the uncomfortable attention. "Um Miller, can I chat with you for a second."

Kat cocks her eyebrow. "Can't it just wait 'til we get to Jones'?"

Nick couldn't help but to glance at Will, whose eyes giving were him the hardest stare, before looking back at Kat. _Stop looking at me like that._ "I'm not gonna make it. Other plans."

Scotty eyes light up with a grin, ready to pounce. "What could ay possibly have more important to do than have drinks with us?"

_Think fast, man!_ Nick smirks at his colleague. "My personal affairs are none of your concern." Kat rolls her eyes.

Scotty chuckles at the irony being that his friend is the biggest gossip in the department. _Oh how the tables have turned._ "Who's the girl?"

_Goddammit Scotty! Believe me, now's not the time!_ "There's no girl. But I do have things I need to take care of."

Scotty decides to let the interrogation go, for now. "Whatever you say man." He grabs his coat. "What do you say Will?"

Will nods and as he walks past Nick he whispers. "Good luck." Then he walks out ahead of Scotty.

Kat stood in front of Nick and could see the nervousness oozing out of his body as soon as Scotty and Will left the office. _Come on, whatever it is you have to say, just say it._ "What's up?"

Nick clears his throat. "So uh, how's everything with Veronica?"

Kat cocks her eyebrow. "Seriously, you're really asking me about _Veronica_?"

_Oh no, does she know? Don't give yourself away._ Nick narrows his eyes. "Who else would I be asking about?" _Please don't say Kim. Please don't Kim. Please…_

Kat places a hand on her hip. "Nick, there's obviously something want to say, and hurry up. I would like to get at least one beer in."

Nick shrugs his shoulders. "I was just wondering if you're okay. I mean, you took off after Ki- your sister showed up. Ever since you got back, you kinda been acting like, well, not you. So, I'm asking you, is everything okay, with you, or Veronica?"

Kat stares into Nick's eyes, not entirely sure how to respond. Sure she trusts Nick with her life, but her secrets? Not that's a whole nother ball game. She was about to say a response, after a long moment of staring, but is cut off with someone clearing their throat. Her and Nick eyes wondering over to a few desks over and sees Lilly at her desk, re-reading a report. She wasn't looking at them, but Kat figured she interrupted their conversation to remind them that she was still in the room.

If Lilly were one of the guys, besides Boss, she would have made some smart ass remark on how they needed to mind their own damn business, But it was Lilly, there must have been a reason. Then Lilly looked up at the two and met Kat's eyes and then she knew, she _knew_ why clearing of the throat was brought on.

Lilly, as well as well as everyone else, knew that although Miller and Vera had their mini quarrels more than anyone else in the department, but they looked out for each other. One could tell something was wrong with the other before anyone else. So if Vera asks Miller if something's wrong with deep concern, Miller might just tell him the truth, in confidential. Lilly letting the two know that she was still there, was her way of reminding them to talk in private. She knew that whatever Kat was willing to say, she wouldn't want Lilly to hear.

Kat silently thanked Lilly with her eyes, before turning back to Nick. "Um, I'm fine."

Nick sighs before nodding. "Okay, just checking on you." _Just bring her up man. You can do it, you can do it-_

"Alright, I'll see you Monday. Why aren't you coming with us? I mean, whose beer nuts am I going to steal now? Valens' hands are too fast." Kat chuckles a little.

Nick's face drops a little. _Uh, no. I can't do this, I can do this, I can't_- His thoughts get cut off with another clearing of the throat from Lilly. He glances over to her and sees that she wasn't looking at them but she looks at them again and smiles as she grabs her coat as she leaves.

Kat looks back at Nick as he realizes that he still haven't answered her question. "Um, I'm just meeting someone. See ya Monday." He smiles as he follows Kat out the office. _It's okay man, I mean, you didn't _lie_ to her._

_A/N: How'd you think the Nick & Kim meeting is gonna turn out?_


	11. No Case?

_A/N: So here's Kim & Nick. I wasn't sure on how I what I gonna do 'bout this chapter, after all, I'm kinda just winging it. I kinda know what I here I know where I want to go with this story but, overall it's winging it. So if it sucks, I aoplogize. Reviews area really appreciated, but no pressure. lol._

Chapter 11

_8:43._ Nick looks from his watch and walk inside the bar. The same exact bar he walked inside two week before with Scotty. When he walked in, he expected to see her at what he assumed to be her usual table in the middle of the bar with her firefighter friends. Expected to see the spiked hair before anything, but all he saw were other customers, not one firefighter, until…

"Detective Vera." That voice was becoming too familiar, whether it was the fact that it's been randomly on his mind lately, or the fact that he just heard it this morning, he didn't know. But when he turned around towards the door, first he saw was the spiked hair.

He didn't know why, but there was just something about the spiked hair. He looks down, since he's almost over a foot taller than occupant, and sees the grin that's placed on her face, he couldn't help but to place one on his as well.

_Remember why you're here. She said _case_. _He removes his grins tries to respond as professional as possible. "Ms. Miller. So what about the case do you want to know?"

Kim rolls her eyes and looks past Nick, scanning the back of the bar and looks back at Nick. "Follow me." She grabs his hand and leads him to the back, where a booth was available, signaling the bartender for two beers. They booth sit across from each other. Silence take over the table as the waiter places the beers in front of them, a _Miller Lite_ and a _Bud Light_. Nick glances over at Kim, who's playing with her spiked hair and looking away from him. There was something about the way she did it, he just didn't know what. Then he realized that was what she was doing when he and Kat first interrogated her. He glances away, feeling slight guilty.

_Don't feel guilty, you were doing your job. She was a serious suspect for a murder, for crying at loud. _"So what do you want to know about the case?"

Kim looks up at him and drops her hand. "You really believe that called you here about the case?" Nick was speechless. He opened his mouth, but nothing would come out so he just closed it again. "I called you here 'cause, I just wanted to talk."

Nick cocks his eyebrow. "You tryna get a date out of this kid?"

Kim smirks with the rolling of her eyes. "First off, I'm twenty-nine years old, my years of childhood are long gone. And second, what makes you think you're my type? Some large, white, homicide detective, who's in their 40's?" Again, Nick becomes speechless with a bruise to his ego. Noticing the look on his face, her smirk becomes a smile while taking a sip of her beer. "You know you _really_ are cute, even cuter when you pout." Nick's face relaxes a little. "Look, I just wanted to talk. I could use the extra friend."

_Extra _friend? "From what I've seen, you got plenty of friends." Nick responds, remembering seeing her hanging out with a few co-workers weeks ago.

Kim shrugs with a sigh. "They're good drinking buddies, but they don't know the _real_ me." She starts playing with her hair again for a moment before speaking again. "So I have to ask you, as a detective, what is you perception of me?"

The question catches him off guard, but he doesn't let her see it. Why does she my opinion? "Well, I think you possibly had a rough childhood. Steered into the wrong direction. But you got yourself on track."

Kim rolls her eyes, her mood's been taking down. "Yeah, no help from that damn sister of mine. Wasn't exactly the best influence."

Hearing harsh negativity against Kat almost put him in an automatic defense mode, but he quickly decides against saying anything about it. Afterall, he didn't who Kat Miller was when she was younger. But he couldn't help but become nosey. "So what bad influence did she have?"

Kim glares towards him, a glare that freaked him out because it looks so much like Kat. "None of your damn business."

_Oh yeah, they're definitely related._ "Hey, you're the one who wanted to talk, and being that you're the one who brought her up, I'm taking it as an open invitation." He wasn't going to let Little Miller intimidate him, he wasn't backing down. "So spill."

Kim gets taking back a little, not expecting him to respond with such force. "You want to talk? Fine, I'll tell you something, and I'll spin it for you quick. My sister, that precious friend of yours, she ended up getting us into something that we both couldn't handle."

_Philadelphia 1990_

_Two weeks has passed. Two weeks since the Miller sister got jumped by the five Wasps. Two weeks since the three mystery boys came and save from a hell of a lot more stinging than they've already received. It's been two weeks and not person has bothered them. Even the kids that harassed Kat at school didn't even bother her, they just looked and stared. On their way home from the store that day, they went towards their apartment complex, hoping not to see the Wasps again. They stepped around the corner. Clear. As they begin walking towards the building, they're stop by a sudden voice behind them._

"_Hey baby gurl."_

_Kimmy was ready to take off without even looking, but apparently there was about the voice made her sister Kat stop. They both turned around to see that it was the three guys that saved them two weeks ago. The one that spoke was the same guy that spoke last time, the one who stopped the ass kicking. She glanced over to her sister to see that she was slightly nervous._

"_Hi." Was all Kat could say, so Kimmy took that as her cue to step in._

"_What do you want? We have somewhere to be." Kim glares at the guy, not sure whether to trust him just yet. This guy might want something._

_The guy puts his hands up in a defense. "Hey, I was just making sure everything's been goin' good. Havin' any trouble with anybody?"_

_Kat shakes her head. "No, we've been fine."_

_The guy slowly grins as he drops his hands. "Good. Now if you need any trouble, just call." He pauses for a moment as if he was thinking. "Or better yet, just stick with and I can guarantee your safety."_

_Kat glances down at Kim, wondering if she knew what he was talking about. Kim only shrugs, and Kat turns back to the guy. "Why are you helpin' us? You owe someone a favor or somethin'?"_

_The guy shrugs his shoulders. "Nah, I just figured you need my help. I heard 'bout two. Heard 'bout your father too. Don't think it's fair that the neighborhood takes it out on your guys. So I'm hopin' I can stop all that. I'm pretty sure you're getting sick of people callin' you Kitty Kat, aren't you baby gurl."_

_Kim looks up at Kat, they both knew that what he was sayin' to her was somewhat true. Kat hated that nickname. It made her sound afraid, even worse, weak._

_Kat speaks looking the guy dead into his hazel eyes. "What do we need to do?"_

_The guy stares back down at her looking past her glasses into her eyes. "Just stick with us baby gurl, and nobody's gonna mess witcha."_

_Kat again looks down at her sister. Kim didn't know why she was looking at her, but she knew that her sister needed some protection, and the deep, powerful, confident vibe she was getting from her almost frightened her, but then her eyes softened a moment later and she was the Kat that she knew again. Kat looks back at the guy. "We'll be right back out."_

_They both turn to walk off. Kim whispers to Kat. "Are you sure 'bout these guys?"_

_Kat sighs before whispering back. "As much as it pains me to say this, we can't fight alone." They continue walking until the guy's smooth low voice stop Kat again._

"_By the way, my name is Jones. Jarrod Jones." The say with a dazzling smile and Kat couldn't help but stare for a moment, before walking off with Kim again._

Nick stares at Nick with disbelief. "So you mean to tell me, that Kat already knew Jarrod Jones before her undercover days?"

Kim shrugs her shoulders before taking a sip of her beer. "Jarrod Jones was a friend of ours. Well to Kat, it was her first love. Eighteen year old messing with a fifteen year old? He left a year later and when they saw each other again back in '96, he didn't know she was an undercover cop." She finishes off her beer. She kind of felt guilty about putting Kat business out there, but brushed it off. "She was so stuck on that guy's looks and the desperation of needing help, she didn't take the time to see how it would affect us in the long run, especially not me." She pauses for a moment, thinking. "They weren't just protection, we were a group, becoming like our own little family. We spent all day together but they weren't exactly the positive influence that we needed. Spent our time roaming the streets, drinking, getting high, and making names for ourselves. Baby Gurl and Lil Miller. No longer Kitty Kat and Lil Kimmy." She thinks so more, on how she hates the name. "She turned out fine when she left. Me? Got so stuck with the group and took my badass image to new heights."

Nick stares and nods, taking everything. "But you turned out fine, it just took more time 'cause you were younger."

Kim chuckles. "To me, being bad can be an addiction, every hard habit to break." A waiter hands her another Miller Lite and she takes a fresh sip. "Believe me, being bad, feels so good."

Nick smirks. _I expected this girl to be interesting, but she's just… wow. She's like Kat, but then again she not. Easier to open up, if it has anything to do with Kat._ He realizes that soon as you get this girl talking about Kat, she's easy to break, even if there's resentment and anger behind her words. Not wanting to push her further, he decides to change the subject. He looks over behind her and smiles. "So, do you play darts?"

A grin slowly forms on her face once again. "I'm pretty kickass in it actually."

Nick chuckles. "Not if you play like your sister." Truth to the matter was that Kat was really good at darts. Vera's only beaten her twice, and one of the times she was sick with a cold.

Kim leans over to table, with a seductive smile, so close to his face, that if she move just an inch closer, he'd able to taste that _Miller Lite_ that was still on her tongue. "I never miss."


	12. Three's COmpany

A/N: I decided to use this chapter to get to know Kim a little more.

Chapter 12

The next morning was welcomed with one hell of a headache. Pounding, excruciating pain. _God, what did I have?_ She tries to remember at first, but the very rude friend of headache, dizziness, was taking over. Then remember the challenging game of 'who could hold their liquor better' with Nick Vera. Tequila, Tom Collins, more tequila, margaritas- _All that damn tequila!_ She wonders if she won the bet,_ first person to wake up calls the other person with one request._ After kicking Nick's ass over and over again in darts, she could really remember much after words. Then worry fills her body. _Oh god, don't tell me-_ She quickly rolls over, too quickly as her head start spinning even more, but to her relief, the other side of the bed was empty.

After five minutes of debating whether to actually get up not, or just lay there and die from a hangover, she makes her way out of her room and down the hallway to see her two roommates, David and Toby, arguing which actress is sexier: Jennifer Lopez vs. Debra Messing. David, J-Lo's _cheerleader_, was a pretty, tall, built guy. Obnoxious and loud and always poking his nose into her business, but she trusted him with her life. Toby was smaller but in good shape, pretty boy, real eye candy. She always wondered why he became a fireman, the guy should have became a model, with his green eyes, black shiny hair, and a smile that makes you want to ooze into a puddle of love. He was pretty nosey too, but he was more casual with it and knew when to back off.

She was never really big on having a roommate, let alone two guys. She always wanted her personal life well, personal. But she couldn't stand staying in the shit-hole she was stay in before. So when she heard about her friends needing a new roommate, she hesitated at first, but climbed aboard, with one exception: Mind Your Damn Business. Unfortunately, men like that don't listen.

"Look who finally decided to stroll on in." David crosses his arms over his large chest with one hell grin. "Do you mind telling us who the hell Nick Vera is?"

_None of your damn business_. "A friend."

Toby cocks his eyebrow. "Funny, never heard of this friend." He begins to grin as well. "Sounds like you had one of a time last night, that's for sure. I mean, if _I_ came home at three in the morning giggling, by the since when do you giggle?" She gives him the finger. "But anyways, if that was me, I'd _definitely_ have a story to tell."

David nods his head. "That's right, so spill."

Though the room was spinning like a State Fair ride that'd makes everyone quezzy, she still manages to shoot them a glare. "I ain't got to do a damn thing."

Toby puts his hand in defense with a reassuring smile. "Alright, just wondering who that guy was that brought you home last night. Don't want to have to kick his ass for doing anything stupid."

That was what she loved about Toby, he always looked out for the ones he loved. He was like the brother she never had. He didn't have a problem calling her on her bullshit though, but he did it in privacy.

David chuckles. "Looks like the big boy was too much handle. The little one here's been out of the game for so long, she doesn't know how to do it anymore."

That was what she hated about David. He didn't know when to shut the hell up. They were rivals, always tried to see who would come on top in everything. She couldn't let him get the last word.

"If you don't shut the hell up, I'm kicking your steroid lookin' ass from here to 'til you crying like a bitch to your momma."

David rolls his eyes, leaving the room to the backyard. Toby leaves to the kitchen for a moment and comes back with a black cup of coffee. "So how'd you meet this guy? Isn't he the same one I saw you talking to at the bar couple weeks ago?"

That was the only thing she hated about Toby, too damn observant. "Yeah. He's friend of my sister."

Toby takes to time to study her, an action that was irritating her. "So what are you hanging out with him for?" When she didn't answer, he took the time to think some more. "Wait, isn't he the one who interrogated you _with_ you sister? I remember them showing up at the party a few weeks ago."

Kim runs her hand through her once perfectly spiked hair. "Yep, that would be the one."

"So-"

She cuts him off, knowing he's just trying to to get inside her head, again. "Look, I just hung out with him. Nick is a cool guy. We had some drinks and that all."

Toby sighs and looks away from her. "Look, I'm just looking out for you, Miller. If you want to talk, let me know." Silence take over for a moment before begins speaking on a different subject. "So, party this Saturday. We need to figure out where we're going to put to keg."

_Goddamit, I don't even want to think about alcohol right now._ "Set it on the deck outside. I don't want it in the kitchen again. Damn Neanderthals made it explode all over the kitchen last time."

Toby nods. "Alright, I'm heading out, got a lunch date. See ya later." He heads out the front door.

She walks into the kitchen, and sees her cell phone on the kitchen counter and checks if, seeing in Nick called. _3:37. _She freaked out a little being that she slept so late. Lucky for her, she had no missed calls. _So what do I want Nick Vera to do for me?_

_Ring, Ring, Ring..._ At first Nick thought it was the hangover he was sure he had that cause the painful noise, but to when he open his eyes, he realized that it was his cell phone ringing. _What the hell? What time is it?_ He reaches for his phone on the night stand. _3:54?!?_ He flip open his phone read a text.

'_Guess dis means I win da bet'_

_Bet? What-Shit_. He definitely forgot about the bet they made last night. Sure Kim was the one who was stumbling off her ass when they left the bar, but she was the first to wake. _Damn Millers, too damn tricky._ He continues to stare at the text, becoming scared out of his mind. _If this was Kat, she'd definitely make me do something I regret._ He texts back.

'_Atleast I remember last nite.'_

He chuckles to himself knowing for sure that she didn't remember much last night.

_Tequila shots fill their bodies, and as he watches her take another shot, lust fills his. As he's standing behind her, her back up against him, he wanted to make a move, he wanted to perform some kind of action, but every time he moved in, Kat Miller's demonic glare kept flashing in his mind. He wasn't supposed to be there, definitely not there with Kimberly Miller, or Kat would most likely rip him a new one, then a new one out of that one._

His phone rings again.

'_Ha ha. So wuz thinkin' bout wut I want. Wanna know wut it is'_

He hesitates at first but then texts her back, hoping the answer wouldn't be too humiliating, difficult, or expensive. His phone rings again, definitely annoying him making his hangover worse than it was. He reads.

'_Take me on a real date'_

At that moment everything disappeared. He snapped out of his hangover. The headache stopped its pounding, the dizzy had apparently stopped as well because that message was so clear. _A date? What the hell?_ Then he couldn't see the text anymore. What he saw in his mind now was far more terrifying. The glare. Kat Miller's glare staring him in the face. He thought his heart had stopped, but it had to be still beating since he could still see the glare.

_Come on man, how the hell is Kat gonna find out?_ His mind told him. _One date. You got to get back in the game. Marriage broke down, Toni left you hanging._ He sighs. "It's just one date." He mutters to himself and begins texting.

'_What time?'_


End file.
